A New Member of the Pack
by Extreme Dinosaur Fangirl
Summary: All three of the Raptors have met their match or should I say "Matches" In this case. Rated T to be on the safe side and for an attempted suiside and a lot of things in later chapters. Rating may change. This disclaimer is for the entire story I don't own Extreme dinosaurs or any lines from it. I own My OCs and the forever blooming Rose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Running Away

It was a seemingly normal day in Missouri. One certain girl named Jessie who was no more than 15 yrs. old lived in St. Louis. She was always used by her crazy parents and decided to run away that very night.

*Jessie's POV*

It was 10:00 pm. and I was thinking _I need to get out of_ _here_ I didn't know where I would go though. I have always wanted to visit and live in Paris, France. I know a lot of french, then something else occurred to me. _Where would I stay at?_ Another thing rang in my mind. I remembered I had a cousin who owned a hotel in Paris. I looked for my $600.00 dollars I had in my piggy bank. I packed up everything I could carry in my suitcase. I looked at my parents and saw they were sleeping, so I crept out of the house. I looked back and whispered "Good-bye boring old life, hello Paris!" I hitchhiked to the International Airport and bought my ticket to freedom which would lead me to Paris. When we were in the air I never looked back at my sad, old life. I had a first class ticket and got the seat closest to the window, I fell asleep and dreamed all night. It took 8 hours to get there and when the captain said "We will be landing in Paris in 10 minutes." I got really excited and looked out of my window and saw we were descending. I saw for the first time the Eiffel tower. It was so beautiful. When we did land at the airport I got off the plane and said to myself _Jessie you finally made it to Paris. Now you can start your new life!_ I smiled at the thought. I searched for the Ritz hotel my cousin Flora owned and found it another 2 hours later. I walked in and looked at my cousin and she looked at me and said "Cousin Jessie, What are you doing in Paris?" I told her what had happened and I asked if I could live here and she said "Of course you can stay here since I own the place." I smiled and gave her a hug and she hugged me back." She called for a bell boy to carry my luggage and she gave me a key to a room that had a spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower. I thanked her and she said it was not a problem. I fell asleep after my long trip and dreamed of my new life.

*End POV*

Jessie woke up and went to get some breakfast in the kitchen. After she had breakfast she told herself "I might as well check out some sites. So, my first stop should be the art museum." She got a taxi and got a ride to the museum. It was late by the time she got there since the taxi driver had no clue where he was going. When she did get there she went in and looked around. Later it closed and she decided to stay there for a bit. When she came to one of the rooms she saw a hole in the floor open up and three raptors come out of it one of them growled and said "Mammal trash, where's the exit?" The pink one said that one of the paintings looked like his aunt Fillis. She laughed where they couldn't hear her, Then she looked at the brown one and fell in love immediately. She looked at his eyes and she knew she liked everything about him. She found her camera and got a picture of him. It developed automatically and then she got out and went to find something to give him.

*Jessie's POV*

That raptor was so cute. I thought about him the whole time on the way back. I really liked what I saw. I found a flower called forever blooming rose. I talked to the vendor and he gave me the biggest rose. I payed for it and got an envelope and paper too. I wrote a note and put it in the envelope and made a smaller picture of the brown raptor. Then put the picture on it and went to the closest electronic store. I left my flower and note behind then I left. The next day I went back to the same electronics store. I found them there and saw the brown raptor pick it up.

*End POV*

Haxx looked at the flower and the note that was attached to it. He saw a picture of himself on it. He picked it up and opened it and he saw the note said:

"_If you have found this then that means you have come back and I want to say that I like everything about you and I don't care what you are."_

Haxx looked up from reading and was surprised by that. He looked at the note again.

"_I know I'm human but love has no boundaries and I love you_

_Your secret admirer, _

_Jessie Kiara Anderson XOXO_

Haxx didn't know what to think. He hated humans but this one liked him for just being himself. He took the note and the flower and left with Bad Rap. Meanwhile Jessie knew that she would love no other. At the Louvre, Spittor was in a kiosk watching every one look at his paintings. Jessie decided to earn a little money and start dancing. Spittor was watching the human dance and fell in love with her. Spittor thought_ I can't believe I have feelings for this human._ When Jessie had earned enough money she went back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Rescue and a new love

The raptors left for their home in South America. Jessie wanted to follow them so badly. She told her cousin that she was heading to South America for a few months. Her cousin didn't mind at all and Jessie thanked her for her kindness and left for the airport. When she arrived in Bolivia she went to the jungle where she was ambushed by panthers and jaguars. She started running as fast as she could. Before she knew it she was at an opening to Cascadia Falls one of the biggest continuous waterfalls in the world. She looked at the cats and then at the waterfall she took a deep breath and jumped. When she got to the bottom the first of the waterfalls, They kept bringing her under, when she got to the end of all seven of them she washed up on the shore of a lagoon near the waterfall and passed out. The raptors saw a human washed up there and didn't know what to do. Spittor realized it was the human he saw dancing in Paris. Haxx looked at her and had a feeling that she was the human who left the rose and the note. Haxx picked her up and carried her back to their lair.

*Jessie's POV*

When I woke up I screamed when I saw three raptors all around me. The orange one said "Haxx! Why did you bring that human here?" The brown one said "I brought her here because she needed help boss." The pink one said "I would have helped her too Bad Rap." I said "Hello, over here the girl you rescued." They all turned and looked at me. I asked "Maybe you could help me find someone?" Bad Rap said "We aren't going to help you look for any humans." I was puzzled and said "What? No, he's a raptor like you three." They all were confused and Bad Rap asked "Okay we'll help you find him. Could you maybe help use figure out what he looks like?" I said "I have a picture right here." I got it out of my pocket and showed it to the orange raptor and he had a very shocked look on his face. He remembered Haxx had a note with the same picture on it and asked her "What is your name little human?" I said "My name is Jessie Kiara Anderson, why did you need to know." He said "No reason." I asked "What are your names?" He said "I'm Bad Rap, the pink one is Spittor, and the brown one is Haxx." I looked at the picture I had of a brown raptor and Haxx looked exactly like him. I said "Haxx, could I ask you something. He nodded and I said "Did you by any chance find a rose at certain electronics store with a note tied to it?" He said shocked "H-how did you know that?" I smiled at him and said "I know because I'm the one who left it there Haxx!" he smiled back at me and said "Did you mean everything you said in the letter?" I nodded and I thought I saw him blush.

*End POV*

Bad Rap couldn't believe what he heard. He never thought a human could fall in love with a raptor and vice versa. Spittor was saying to himself in his head _No female will ever go for me. _Haxx on the other hand was glad he saved his admirer. He looked over at Jessie who fell asleep on the couch, Haxx walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead and he thought she smiled in her sleep. It was late and all the Raptors went off to bed. All of them fell asleep except Haxx who was thinking about Jessie until 10:30 PM. He was wondering what she saw in him, he decided to ask her in the morning. Then he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: True Feelings told and a Robbery

*Haxx's POV*

I woke up around 9:00 AM and saw everyone else was already up. I walked into the kitchen and found something to eat. I sat down next to Jessie who was watching some sort of cartoon called "Pocket Dragons" she was laughing really hard at the Dragon who was wearing glasses that were too big for his small head who was called "Specs" I said "Jessie, I have something I want to ask." She looked at me with those deep amethyst eyes and said "What do you want to ask Haxx?" I got nervous and said "What do you see in a guy like me?" She smiled and said "Your strong, funny, and can be sweet at times. Mostly I like your eyes they just look like molten gold and they see right into my heart." I blushed really deep, but luckily my brown scales hid it, but she knew otherwise. Then she asked puzzled "What do you see in me Haxx?" I didn't know what to say. I liked everything about her. I finally said "I like everything about you especially your laugh." She smiled at me and giggled a bit. I smiled back at her knowing I made her laugh and smile. She has the prettiest smile in the world. I moved closer to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. She asked "Haxx do you want to watch "Pocket Dragons" with me?" I said "Sure, I don't have anything else to do." She looked really happy and I was watching it with her too.

*End POV*

Bad Rap called Haxx over and said "We need to get a few thing from a top secret, military base not far from here." Jessie asked "May I ask what you are doing?" Haxx since he trusted her said "We are trying to make this planet a very hot, raptor-friendly, paradise. Her face lit up and she said "You three taking over the world and it being a never-ending summer all year-round, heck yeah count me in!" All three of the Raptors were completely shocked at what she said. Haxx said "Do you want to help us take over the world?" Jessie said "Of course, as long as there will still be air conditioning." The raptors all nodded and Bad Rap said "You know your not half bad for a mammal." Jessie said "I'll take that as a compliment Bad Rap." Haxx said "Why do you want to help us anyway Jessie?" She smirked and replied "I want to help you three because I want it to be tropics every where same as you and I want to rule all of China." Spittor asked "Why china?" She simply said "It has the best of everything and great architecture and food to boot." Spittor said "That makes sense." She asked "What do you need me to do?" Haxx said "We could take her with us, she could be helpful with getting us out pronto." Jessie added in response "Yeah, I could fake being a hostage long enough to help you guys get out!" Bad Rap said "That's just crazy enough to work Haxx, you might not be worthless after all." Haxx and Jessie smiled and with that all of them got on to their hovercrafts. Jessie asked "Who do I ride with?" Haxx smiled and said "You could ride with me Jessie." She said "Okay Haxx." She climbed on with him and put her hands around his waist and held on while they were flying. When they landed at the base they all got off and Haxx helped Jessie off his hovercraft. They all went in and found blueprints for the whole base. Jessie found the vault that had an experimental laser that was put there because it could blow away the ozone layer. They made their way to the vault, but it was titanium. She said "Haxx could you do the honors?" He smirked and said "With pleasure Jessie." His holo blades came on and he made a hole big enough for both him and Jessie. Spittor told them that the laser was on the very top shelf. She couldn't reach so she asked Haxx to give her a boost up. He nodded and held her up. She grabbed the weapon and went out to the others. The Extreme Dinosaurs came up behind them and a big fight broke out and the laser broke in the process. Haxx smiled and grabbed Jessie. She nodded then screamed but the Raptors knew she was faking. Bad Rap played along and said "Don't move any closer or the human gets it." T-Bone the leader of the Extreme Dinosaurs said "Don't go any closer guys, we can't let that human get hurt." The Raptors on the other hand wouldn't hurt her especially Haxx. They left the base with Haxx still holding Jessie and got on to their hovercrafts. Haxx helped Jessie on to his again and they went back to the volcano. On the way there Jessie was laughing and said "I can't believe they fell for that." Bad Rap said "Quick thinking mammal." Jessie smiled at the praise. When they got back Spittor was in a even worse mood than when they left. Haxx and Jessie sat down and watched T.V. Jessie hugged Haxx and he hugged her back. She said "I love you Haxx." He smiled and said "I love you too Jessie." That was the last straw for Spittor, something inside of him snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Near Suicide and Two Fangirls

The next morning Spittor attacked Haxx and said "She's mine you nimbus!" then a really big fight broke out between them. He knocked out Haxx and Jessie walked into the room as he did. She ran over to Haxx and shielded him by standing in front of him. Spittor realized what he had done and thought about his life and knew it wasn't worth it. A couple hours later Jessie saw Spittor holding a knife over his heart. Jessie ran as fast as she could and took the knife from him, then she smacked him really, really hard and he snapped out of it. She yelled at Spittor "What the heck were you thinking Spittor!" He looked up and saw the worry in her eyes. He told her "I was going to kill myself because I'm going to be lonely for the rest of my life." Jessie said "Spittor! That is crazy why on earth would go and do a thing like that?" Spittor shrugged and Jessie added "You could have told me that because I know two girls who are crazy for you and Bad Rap." He perked up a bit and asked "What are their names?" Since he really wanted to know she said "Their names are Anita Jackson and Roxanne Alton, but Roxanne prefers to be called Rox. They are a couple friends of mine from the south eastern U.S.A." Spittor asked "Can you introduce us to them?" She thought about it for a second and said "Sure, but we have to get into Paris, France again in order for me to find them since we made a plan to runaway from our psychotic families on the same night to Paris." He nodded and called Bad Rap and Haxx in. Jessie smiled and said "We need to find a couple friends of mine who ran away to Paris same as me." Bad Rap said "Who are they?" She whispered something to Haxx and she said to Bad Rap "Let's just say they are crazy for you and Spittor." Bad Rap said "We can go and find them tomorrow, but lets get some sleep tonight." Jessie and the raptors got to bed and fell asleep when their heads hit the pillow. The very next morning they all got to Paris and started looking for Jessie's friends Anita and Roxanne. They found them at her cousin Flora's Hotel. Jessie and the raptors walked in and her cousin was about to scream, but Jessie put her hand over her mouth and said "Don't you scream at all or the cops will hear you and take me back to my psychotic family got it?" She nodded and Jessie took her hand of her mouth and Flora asked "Who are they?" she pointed to the Raptors and Jessie said "They are here for Carnival." She said "That would explain why they are in costume." Jessie said "Yes, but have you seen my friends Anita and Rox?" Flora said "They're were looking for you in your room, you can take you friends up there too." I smiled and said "Thanks Cuz!" She said "No problem Jessie, I have one other question are you going back to South America?" Jessie said "We will but we are going to rest here for a couple days or until Carnival is over at least." Flora smiled and nodded. Jessie also asked "Could they stay in my room since I have five other beds?" Flora liked that she didn't have to rent out any other rooms and said "Why not Jessie, you three go up to her room and get settled in." Jessie smiled and lead the others to an elevator. They all got in and took a ride up to her room. When she got there she saw her friends and smiled then said "Anita, Rox Great to see you again girls." They both turned around and saw Jessie. Both girls looked at the Raptors and both Anita and Roxanne said "Are they who we think they are?" Jessie nodded and said "This is Bad Rap, Spittor, and my boyfriend Haxx." Anita fainted when her eyes met Spittor's. Roxanne pinched herself and said "This is no crazy dream!" Then she fainted right along side Anita. Jessie thought _Your typical fangirls._ When they both came to Jessie said "I've been staying with them and figured I would ask if you two wanted to help them make the world hotter and rule the country of your choice?" They both looked at each other and said "Count us in!" Anita smiled at Spittor and waved he smiled back at her. Roxanne on the other hand was flirting with Bad Rap since she was 16 the same age as him in human years. Bad Rap really didn't care what she was doing. He thought _She is cute for a mammal. _he was looking at her and felt something he never felt before, love for a human.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Strange Transformations and a New Life

They went out to enjoy the parade, but what they didn't know was that Area 51 was looking for them. After 2 hours Area 51 was chasing after the girls who were heading for a toxic waste dump. They girls were looking back and didn't see the open gate that led into the toxic area. They all fell in and felt a change. Bad Rap, Spittor, and Haxx caught up and took care of the Area 51 people and saw the girls change shape. Right before their eyes saw three female Raptors in the girls places. Jessie looked at her reflection and saw she had emerald green scales with a lighter green underside, purple stripes and a crest that had two parts hanging almost over her eye. It was blue with streaks of gold and looked at her feet that weren't human any more but were the feet of a raptor. She looked at her hands and saw claws, strangely enough her eyes changed shape too but her eye color was it's original amethyst purple. Anita looked at her reflection and saw she was orchid pink with lavender, leopard-like spots, a crest that looked like a girl rockers hair-do Mohawk and all and a white underside with her eyes the same color they were before: Icy blue. Roxanne didn't want to see her reflection, but she looked any way and saw she was a beautiful ice blue with very pale blue under side with turquoise stripes on her tail that looked similar to Bad Rap's stripes. Her crest was sapphire blue with very tiny lines of very light blue and was flipped to one side all the way down to the start of her back, Her eyes were not their original hazel, but a fiery starburst orange. All the girls looked at each other and gasped. They all said to each other "We're Raptors?" Haxx smirked and said to Jessie "And you don't look half bad either." Jessie had a faint blush appear on her scales and she smiled at Haxx. Anita winked at Spittor who blushed a little bit. Bad Rap just stared at Roxanne and thought _She is one hot female raptor! _ Roxanne saw Bad Rap looking at her so she walked over and he blushed as she got closer. She leaned in and gave him kiss he would remember for the rest of his life. His scales went even darker and returned it with an even deeper one. Anita walked over and kissed Spittor and he seemed to like every minute of it. Haxx kissed Jessie and wrapped his metal tail around her. She smiled as she kissed him back and he enjoyed it even more. After they kissed for a bit the girls thought about how old they were. Jessie figured out that she was 21 which was 15 in human years same as Haxx, Anita was the same age which is 21 same as Spittor, and Roxanne was 22 same as Bad Rap. They returned to the hotel and Jessie's cousin asked the girls "Are these your costumes for Carnival?" The Raptor girls all said "Yeah, we wanted to match our friends here." They pointed to Bad Rap and the other raptors. Flora said "That's fine by me girls and neat contacts Roxanne." Roxanne said "Thanks Flora." They went up to Jessie's room and the girls got ready for bed. The guys did the same thing. That night Jessie had a really bad nightmare and screamed loud enough for her friends and Bad Rap and his gang to hear. Haxx said to Bad Rap and Spittor "I'll go and check up on her." They just nodded and went back to sleep. Haxx got up and walked into her room and saw Jessie with her head in her hands crying. Haxx asked "What's wrong Jess?" She looked up at Haxx with her tear stained scales and said "I had really bad nightmare Haxx." Haxx looked at her expression and felt sorry for her. He walked over and sat down next to Jessie on her bed and held her. She cried into his arms and Haxx said "Jessie, it will be alright it was only a dream." She looked at him and said "It looked and felt so real Haxx." She cried a little more and Haxx asked "Do you want me to stay with you tonight Jessie?" She nodded slightly and Haxx gave her a kiss. An hour went by and she had fallen asleep in his arms with him asleep beside her. When it was morning Haxx woke up and looked at Jessie who was still asleep in his arms. She woke up and Haxx said "Morning Jessie." She looked at him and gave him a kiss then smirked and said "Good morning to you too my sweet Haxx." They went to the hotel kitchen and found some breakfast then met up with the others in the lobby. Bad Rap was wondering where Haxx was last night. Jessie said "I had a nightmare and Haxx stayed with me last night to make sure I didn't have it again." He looked at Haxx and said "Is she telling the truth Haxx?" He just nodded and they all went outside to catch another parade. A couple days after Carnival they all headed back to South America after telling Flora good-bye and said they would come back soon. Flora waved as they took off. After they got back to the volcano the girls were wondering what they were going to do now that they were Raptors. Roxanne really enjoyed being a raptor and she enjoyed the attention from Bad Rap who thought_ Why do I feel so clumsy around her she's just a human, a really attractive human who turned into a hot female, Grr stop thinking like that_ _Bad Rap. _It was hard for him to hide his feelings from her and Roxanne knew it too. Anita liked being as smart as Spittor. She tried a couple of her ideas she wanted and got some pretty good inventions. Jessie just liked being with Haxx and he liked being with her too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Spittor's Romance

Spittor had gotten to liking Anita and decided to help her with her inventions. He walked over and she looked up and smiled then said "Hi Spittor." Spittor blushed and looked at her and said "Hello Anita, I was wondering if you need any help with anything?" She said "I sure do, I can't get these two wires connected. I keep trying but I always shock myself." He walked over and sat down next to her and helped connect the wires. He asked "What is this for?" Anita said "It's an upgrade for the Cyber-Raptors so they can understand orders better." Spittor had no idea that she was doing this to help him. He said "Thanks Anita." She blushed and Spittor blushed too. Anita smiled and said "It's not any trouble at all Spittor." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she got up and kissed him back and he wrapped his tail around her. Jessie and Haxx looked in and sang "_Spittor and Anita sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." _Spittor looked at them and he didn't care what they were saying he just liked being with Anita. Anita didn't mind Haxx and Jessie, they were just being themselves. Anita and Spittor went back to kissing and they enjoyed every minute of it. Anita loved Spittor and he loved her back.

*Spittor's POV*

After we kissed for 5 minutes I thought _I can't believe a girl actually loves me and I love her._ She asked "Spittor do you want to help me get this upgrade in a few of the cyber-raptors?" I looked at her and said "I do want to be there in case you shock yourself any more." She told me "I'll take that as a yes." I smiled and she smiled back. I showed her where we kept the cyber-raptors when they weren't in use. She brought me in with her and we got to work. I brought out a couple of robots and helped her put the chips she had been working on. She accidentally shocked herself and passed out, but I caught her before she hit the ground. She woke up and we got the rest of the robots upgraded. A few hours went by and she had fallen asleep while working on the last robot. I finished the robot, then went over and picked her up bridal style and carried Anita to her room. When I got to her room I set Anita gently on the bed. I looked at her and whispered to her "I love you Anita." She woke up and looked at me and whispered "I love you too Spittor, do you want to stay here tonight with me since your as tired as I am?" I didn't know what to think, but I said "I would like to but are you sure your okay with it?" She nodded and pulled me in closer then she gave me a kiss on the lips and I kissed her deeper. After a couple minutes we both collapsed from exhaustion after putting chips in all 100 cyber-raptors an hour earlier. I had a great dream _I was ruling the Bahamas and Anita was my queen and we sat down on a beach and looked at the ocean and both went for swim and then saw the sun set, then we kissed deeper than we ever have. _When it was morning I saw Anita asleep right beside me in my arms. I woke her up slowly and smirked then told her "Good morning, my beautiful raptor queen." She giggled a little bit and I blushed a little. When we both got up we went and got breakfast. When we both got something we sat down right next to each other. Then we both kissed, she smiled and said in a flirty tone "Is that okay my sweet one?" I said "Absolutely my sweet raptor." I kissed her and held her as well and Anita put her hands around my neck and pulled me in closer to her and made the kiss deeper. I personally enjoyed every second of it. I didn't know that the others were looking. I thought _Who cares if they are looking at us._ I wrapped my tail around her and she liked every second of it.

*End POV*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Feelings Admitted and New Love Blossoms

Bad Rap was getting even more nervous around Roxanne. He knew he loved her, but he didn't know how to tell her. The next day he decided to tell her how he really felt about her. He saw Roxanne and he felt his heart skip a beat and go even faster whenever he saw her. She walked over and sat down right next to Bad Rap. He knew he should tell her. He asked "Roxanne, can I tell you something?" She replied "Of course Bad Rap what is it?" He took a deep breath and said "Roxanne I want you to know that you are the most beautiful human ever and you still are even as a raptor. What I'm really trying to say is I love you Roxanne and everything about you and I would never trade you for anything not even the world itself." Roxanne smiled and blushed at the same time and she said "I love you to Bad Rap and I always hoped you would like me back because I love you with all my heart." Bad Rap smiled and said "You know my sweet Roxanne your the only human I will ever love and the only raptor I will ever love too." She smirked an said "You can call me Rox Bad Rap." He said "Okay "Rox" if you don't have anything planned Saturday, do you want to go somewhere like on a triple date with Me, Haxx, Spittor, Anita, and Jessie?" She walked over and put her hands around his neck and kissed him. He couldn't resist so he wrapped his tail around her waist and kissed her. Roxanne liked this passionate side to Bad Rap and she just kissed him even deeper. She smirked and said to Bad Rap "Did that answer your question my vicious raptor?" He blushed deeper and said "I do believe that does my sweet queen." Bad Rap saw his attractive queen walk off and couldn't take his eyes off her. Roxanne went to the room her and her friends were in and shut the door slowly and got out her diary and wrote:

_Dear diary,_

_You will never guessed what had happened to me today. The guy or should I say raptor who stole my heart told me how he felt about me and his name is Bad Rap. He even asked me out on triple date. I love him so much and his eyes are like the purest of jade that look straight into my soul plus he's a leader of a pack! They are trying to take over the world and make it a 150 degree swamp and I really don't care as long as I'm with him._

_sincerely, _

_Roxanne Marie Alton _

_(P.S. I'm also velociraptor too) _

She hid her dairy under her pillow again and she went back to the others. Bad Rap was wondering where she went to. He looked again and she was back from wherever she was. She walked up beside him and winked and he just smiled at her. She asked the other girls "Who should be the leader of our little pack girls?" Jessie said "I think you should because your a natural leader Rox. Who do you lead us out of the redwood forests in California when we were little and got lost that one time and brought us back to our families. I nominate you as pack leader." Anita smiled and said "I agree with that and I want to help Spittor with different inventions since I'm as smart as him." Roxanne was really glad and said "Okay then I guess I'm pack leader, My friend Anita is my second-in-command, and Jessie you are third in line no offense though." Jessie said "None taken Rox." The other two girls agreed with the positions they were given. She walked by Bad Rap and he just watched her walk by.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Sacrifice for the Ones You Love and to Save Lives

The raptors decided to try and get a few chemicals for Spittor from a marine core base. They all went with them and when they got there Haxx cut open the fence and they all walked through the hole. The girls found blue prints of the building and went to the chemical vault. They got there but were met by the marines and they were shooting at Bad Rap and the others. The girls knew they had to choose between their lives and the lives of Bad Rap, Haxx, and Spittor. The girls ran in front of the bullets and One-by-one they collapsed and were bleeding. The Raptors saw the girls were bleeding heavily. Then Bad Rap looked at the chemicals and then to the girls and said "We need to get Roxanne, Anita, and Jessie out of here you two." Spittor asked "What about the chemicals Bad Rap?" Bad Rap growled threateningly at Spittor and said "Forget about the chemicals! What's more important the chemicals or the girls' lives Spittor?" He looked at Anita with only love in his eyes and said "Let's get the girls out of here!" Spittor picked Anita up and got her back to the hovercrafts along with the others. While they were trying to bandage up the girls the dinosaurs had arrived at the marine core military base where reports of dinosaurs were at. They got there and looked at the vault and they saw nothing was gone. T-Bone said "Why didn't they take anything?" Stegz said "That's unusual for Bad Rap and the others to just leave before they stole anything." Further down the hallway they found three pools of blood and bloody tracks that belonged to the Bad Rap and his gang which were leading away from the vault and outside. They followed the tracks and saw the Raptors with three other female raptors that were lying on their backs while Bad Rap, Spittor, and Haxx were trying to patch them up. Then T-Bone said "What are you three up to?" He saw Bad Rap, Haxx, and Spittor move away from the girls and the dinosaurs saw they looked heart-broken. Stegz said "What were you doing to those three females?" Bad Rap said "We're trying to save them from dying you nimbus. We were shot at by the marines and they took the bullets for us, but they knew they would be sacrificing their own lives to save ours." All the dinosaurs couldn't believe what they were hearing. Girls would actually sacrifice their lives to save them. Bullzeye looked at the Raptor girls and he saw them breathing even thought they were bleeding. He said to the others "They are still alive, but just barely." Stegz said "Since you Raptors were trying to save them I'll see what I can do." He found an abandoned, military building. He got the girls and went inside and laid them down. He removed the bullets from all three of them, then an hour later the girls' wounds were fixed up. Jessie was the first to come to and she said "Where's Haxx at and who are you?" Stegz called to the raptors "They're waking up and one of them asked for you Haxx." Haxx walked in and went to right to Jessie's side and said to her "I thought I was going to lose you Jessie." Jessie smiled and said "I'm alright now that your here Haxx." She sat up and hugged him. He hugged her back and then kissed her." Bad Rap and Spittor walked in and they saw Haxx sitting there with Jessie. Next to come to was Roxanne who looked at Bad Rap and said "Bad Rap, what happened to us?" He looked over and said "Let's just say I'm glad your alright Rox." She smiled and kissed him. Spittor was over with Anita and he whispered to her "Please wake up, I love you Anita so don't leave me." She woke up and smirked then said "I'm not going anywhere Spittor." Spittor knelt down beside her and held her tight not ever wanting to let go and Anita didn't mind one bit. Bad Rap went up to Stegz and said "Thanks for your help." Stegz said "Don't mention it." They helped the girls on to their hovercrafts and headed back to the volcano.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Quality Time with the Girls and a Lot of Romance

When they did get back the raptors helped them to their beds and the girls looked at them and smiled. After the girls got to sleep the raptors decided they would do the same. The next morning the raptors decided to make breakfast for the girls when it was done the girls were already awake. When the guys brought breakfast in for them they smiled and gave each of them a kiss. Bad Rap said "Since you three are recovering if you need anything just tell us okay." The girls nodded and all said "Thanks boys this is very sweet of you guys." They all blushed a bit then Bad Rap said "It isn't any trouble girls since you three saved our lives it's the least we could do." Roxanne asked "Why did you save us Bad Rap?" He blushed even darker and said "I did it because I love you Roxanne and always will." She blushed a little bit and said "I love you too Bad Rap." Jessie asked "Do you guys want to watch some movies with us or something?" Haxx was curious and said "That depends what movies your talking about." Anita said "Would awesome, new "Godzilla"movie and the "Jurassic Park" series be okay with you guys?" The raptors really did like those movies and they all said "Why not we're not doing anything." Then Roxanne smiled and said "By the way thanks for getting this flat screen T.V and DVD player put in our room for us." Then Bad Rap asked "One problem where would we sit." Jessie said "Haxx could sit with me." Anita said "You could sit with me Spittor." Roxanne patted a spot right next to her on her bed and said "You could sit with me Bad Rap." They did and Spittor put in the triple feature "Jurassic Park" disc and went back and sat down beside Anita. The show began and the girls watched as intently as the Raptors. When the third movie started Roxanne and Jessie had fallen asleep in the guys' arms and slept soundly. Bad Rap looked at Roxanne and whispered to her "Sweet dreams my beautiful queen." He kissed her on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her while she slept. Then he watched the rest of the movie. Haxx looked down at Jessie and he smiled at her and thought _She is so innocent when she is asleep. _He felt drowsy as well and fell asleep right next to Jessie with her in his arms. They had saved some movies and watched them later that day. It was getting late, both Spittor and Anita were still watching movies when everyone else fell asleep. Spittor said to Anita "Your really beautiful when the sunset hits your scales you know that Anita." She had a flirty tone in her voice and said "You know pink is on of my favorite colors Spittor." He blushed and pulled her closer to him and wrapped his tail around her then he kissed her. Anita wrapped her tail around him and kissed back. Spittor put his head against hers and she put hers closer to his. She gently removed his big chemical tank and weapon then set them on the ground beside the bed and put her arms around his neck. Spittor blushed as she did it and before he knew it she put her head right in front of his. An hour later they both fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning Bad Rap, Haxx, Roxanne, and Jessie woke up and saw Spittor and Anita were still asleep. They crept out and left them both sleeping. A few hours later Spittor and Anita both woke up and looked at each other and smiled. Spittor said "Good morning my sweet one." Anita blushed and said sweetly "Good morning to you too my prince." He blushed back at her and Anita said "Do you need some help getting your weapon back on Spittor?" He nodded even though he had done it a million times before. She helped him get it back on and they both went to get some breakfast. Spittor helped Anita find a seat right next to him. When they all had something to eat the guys told the girls "We'll be right back. Okay girls?" The girls just nodded and the guys went to get a few things they were hiding from them. When they went back to the kitchen the girls saw they were each hiding something behind their backs. Bad Rap went up to Roxanne and said "Close you eyes and don't peek okay." She nodded and closed her eyes. Bad Rap got a necklace out from behind his back and put it around her neck then said "You can look now." She opened her eyes and looked at the amber necklace that was shaped like a heart and said to Bad Rap "It's really beautiful, I love it Bad Rap!" Spittor went up next to Anita and handed her a box with holes around the sides. Anita was puzzled and asked "What is it Spittor?" He smirked and said "Why don't you open it and find out." She did and found a small ferret in the box asleep she said to Spittor "He is so cute Spittor I love him a whole lot." He asked "What are you going to call him?" She said "I'll call him Bandit because he looks like he has a mask on." He said "That is a nice name for him." Haxx went to Jessie and pulled out some tropical flowers.Jessie said "They're beautiful Haxx thank you." He smirked and said "They're not as beautiful as you Jessie." She blushed and gave Haxx a light kiss and he just smiled. Anita took out her ferret Bandit and played with him little bit. Then the ferret for no reason went spastic and was running just about everywhere. The girls just laughed at the little ferret and it ran back to Anita and she just petted it. Jessie found a vase and put her flowers in it. Roxanne was just sitting with Bad Rap and stroking his scales and kissing him. Then he turned bright red and Roxanne laughed a little. The other two girls looked at them and Jessie whispered "You know Anita I have never seen him turn that red before." Anita whispered back "Who knew Rox could make a vicious raptor and by that I mean Bad Rap blush like that?" They giggled a little bit where the others couldn't hear them. Spittor said to Haxx "I can't believe Bad Rap's pride was broken and by a female at that." Haxx replied "I didn't know a female could even do that." Jessie walked passed Haxx and her tail went up under his chin and left again. Haxx just looked at her as she walked off. Spittor looked at Haxx said to him "Hey, Earth to Romeo." as he waved his hand in front of his face and Haxx snapped out of it and said "Oh, sorry Spittor I just really love her that's all." Anita thought _I wonder._ She walked up to Spittor and she wrapped her tail around his and pulled him in for a kiss. Spittor was surprised and decided to go long with it. Soon he found himself really close to her. She soon unraveled her tail from his and wrapped it around his waist same as he did with her. Spittor didn't know what to think, but whatever it was he knew one thing he liked this side to Anita. He put his arms around her and held her bridal style and kissed her just like in his dream. Anita was surprised and seemed to love Spittor even more. She brought the kiss in deeper and Spittor didn't care whatsoever. She brought his head closer to hers and followed it with a kiss, but they both fell down and landed near each other and they didn't care. Meanwhile Haxx followed Jessie and she came up to him. Jessie leaned in closer to Haxx and he just blushed. Haxx had no clue what was coming next, but he wanted to know. Jessie pounced on him and Haxx was flat on his back with Jessie on top of him. Haxx blushed so deep it showed up on his brown scales. Jessie kissed him and then got up, she smirked and said with a flirty tone "Come and get me Haxx." She ran off and Haxx followed her. Jessie found her hang-out outside of the volcano and shut the door a little. Haxx went outside and couldn't find her anywhere. He found a cave and saw that Jessie had fixed it up into her own personal hang-out. On one wall he saw a picture of Justin Beiber with darts in the head of the picture and a couple other weapons in it. He looked behind him and saw she made a door that looked like the rock outside. He looked near the window and found Jessie sitting near it. He walked over and she looked at him and said "What do you think of my home away from home Haxx?" He saw she really had fun with it and said "It looks great Jessie." She asked "Do you want me to show you around Haxx?" He nodded and she took him deeper into her cave. He saw it was a lot bigger than it looked. She smiled and told him "You know I have my own hot spring here." Haxx said "I didn't know at all Jess." She liked the nickname he gave her and showed him everything she hooked up in there like a plasma screen T.V, an XBOX gaming system, and a little kitchen fridge and stove/oven. Haxx was shocked and looked at Jessie and thought _She made all of this? Wow, she is talented! _He followed her to the start of the cave again and before they did she showed him where she sleeps sometimes when things get to crazy in the cave. She went in to her room and rested on the bed. She asked Haxx "Do you want to sit with me?" He did and laid down next to Jessie and she curled up closer to him and whispered "I love you Haxx more than anything in the world." Haxx had a flirty note in his voice and said "Your the only girl I will ever love Jess." Haxx went up closer to her and gave her the deepest kiss he could give her and Jessie flipped him over on his back and kissed him the same way. Haxx sat up and held her close to him. Jessie put a hand on his cheek and gave him a very sweet kiss. They were enjoying each others company.

*Haxx's POV*

She put a hand on my cheek and gave me a deep kiss. I was thinking _Her lips taste like candy and the really sweet kind at that! _I held her even closer and and took in her scent she smelled liked chocolate-covered mints. I embraced her and she was right at my side nuzzling my neck. I flipped her over flat on her back and kissed her the same way she did to me.

*End POV*

Haxx put his tail around her and held her tight and she loved it. She smiled at Haxx and he smiled back at her. Meanwhile in the cave Roxanne and Bad Rap were spending quality time together. Roxanne was still with Bad Rap in the living room. She was sitting up and Bad Rap pulled her down with him. They both looked at one another and their tails intertwined and she didn't care. She decided to flirt with him and said while she was stroking his back "You know your are quite the charmer and a great kisser Bad Rap." He figure out she was flirting and he did the same and said "Not as charming as you my raptor queen."

*Bad Rap's POV*

I looked at my sweet Roxanne's eyes and saw nothing but love in them. She leaned down and whispered sweetly to me "Let's go else where Bad Rap." She smirked and got up and helped me up as well. When I got up I used my tail and pulled her closer to me and she blushed deeper than I've ever seen her go. I put my head beside hers and she put her head near my neck and nuzzling it. I kissed her as sweetly as possible. I smirked at her and picked her up and held her, she laughed a little. I carried her outside and we sat on a ledge together. I sat her down right beside me and we looked at each other. She leaned in and kissed me until I fell over and we were still kissing one another. My eyes were wide and she closed hers and we kissed even deeper. After the kiss was over she went and got her radio and "The Remedy" By Jason Mraz started playing. Roxanne got up and asked me "You want to dance with me Bad Rap?" I nodded and we were great dancing together.

"_Well I saw fireworks from the freeway"_

"_And behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away"_

" _'Cause you were born on the 4th of July (Freedom ring)"_

"_Well something on the surface that stings"_

"_I said something on the surface"_

"_Well it kinda makes me nervous"_

"_To say you deserve this"_

"_And what kind of god would serve this"_

"_We would cure this dirty old disease"_

"_Well, if you gots the poison"_

"_I gots the remedy"_

_[chorus]_

"_The remedy is the experience"_

"_This is the dangerous liaison" (I says)_

"_The comedy is that it's serious"_

"_This is a strange enough new play on words"_

"_The tragedy is how you gonna spend _

"_The rest of your nights with the lights on"_

"_So shine the light on all of you friends"_

"_When it all amounts to nothing in the end"_

_[Bridge]_

"_And I won't worry my life away"_

"_Hey hey hey, oh oh"_

"_I won't worry my life away"_

"_Hey hey hey, oh oh"_

"_Well I heard 2 men talking on the radio"_

"_In a cross-fire kind of new reality show"_

"_Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack"_

"_Well they were counting down the ways to stab a brother in the Be right after this" _

"_The unavoidable kiss" _

"_With a minty fresh death breath is sure to out last this catastrophe"_

"_Dance with me" _

"_Well if you gots the poison"_

"_I gots the remedy"_

_[chorus]_

_[Bridge]_

"_When I fall in love, I take my time"_

"_There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind"_

"_You can turn off the sun, but I'm still gonna shine" _

"_And I'll tell you why"_

"_Because" _

[Chorus]

[Bridge: repeats]

After the song we sat down and watched the sun set and after that we looked at the stars. An hour later Roxanne had fallen asleep in my arms. I picked her up and carried her to my room and I laid her down, then I laid down next to her and fell asleep as well.

*End POV*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Triple Date

The next morning it was Saturday and Anita and Jessie were up at 6:00 AM. They were really excited about their date with that guys that night. They were both wondering where their friend Roxanne was at. They looked around for Roxanne everywhere. They found her asleep with Bad Rap and the girls just smiled and walked out. Roxanne woke up slowly and saw Bad Rap right next to her. She smirked and snuggled up closer to him and kissed him gently on the neck. He woke up slowly and she stroked him up and down his back. He looked at her with his jade colored eyes that she loved so much. She smirked and said "Good morning my dark prince." He looked at her and said "Morning to you too sweet queen." They both got up and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. They did and Roxanne put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist and kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. After breakfast the girls asked "Could we get an few things for tonight boys?" They all nodded and the girls got on some disguises and went to the mall. After they got back they had a lot of shopping bags. The girls went to their room and got on some new clothes after taking a shower. When they came out they showed the guys and they were just awe-struck. Bad Rap saw Roxanne in a Jade-green halter top with some blue jeans that had a design near the cuffs of the pants with her necklace he got her and some blue pumps. Roxanne went up to Bad Rap and asked "What do you think?" He said "You look wonderful." Haxx looked at Jessie and saw she had on a gold top that showed her torso with blue jeans that had a gold dragon on one of the pants legs. She was wearing some silver open toe heels that matched his metal tail with a flower in her crest. Haxx looked at her and told her "You look really amazing Jess!" She smiled and said "Thanks Haxx." Spittor stared at Anita and saw she had on a blue tube top with a turquoise skirt and blue jeans under them with gold stilettos and bracelets around both her wrists that were gold with Diamonds embedded in them. He just stared and she came closer and kissed him. He just blushed and she smiled at him. The girls asked "Do you guys like them?" They all nodded and went up to each of them. Bad Rap kissed Roxanne and she didn't know what to think and she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Jessie kissed Haxx deeper than they have ever done before and Haxx liked it. Spittor went to Anita and she put her hands on his chest and kissed him as he wrapped his tail around her and held her in his arms. That night the girls got ready and saw the guys were too. All six raptor got on to the three hovercrafts and took off. The Extreme Dinosaurs found that the Raptor alarm went off and they saw that it was a restraunt were the alarm went off at. Bullzeye asked "Why are they even at a restraunt?" Stegz said "I don't know Birdman." T-Bone said "Well, let's keep an eye on them okay guys?" They went to the restraunt the Raptors were at. They looked in the window that was nearest to the Raptors and saw they were holding the girls' hands in their own.

*Roxanne's POV*

I was looking at Bad Rap and said "This date is great so far, thanks Bad Rap." Bad Rap said "It isn't over yet my sweet queen." I blushed a little and he just smiled. A waiter came over who was scared out of his mind and asked what we wanted to order. Bad Rap told me he would handle it and got both of us some steaks and some lemonade and he knew me well. The others ordered theirs next, Haxx and Jessie ordered spaghetti and Spittor and Anita ordered some Italian pizza. I told Bad Rap "Thanks sweetheart." I smiled and kissed him from across the table and he blushed." He said "It wasn't any trouble Rox you deserve the best." I giggled a bit and he smiled at me. The others looked at one-another and smiled too.

*End POV*

The Extreme Dinosaurs looked at them and Hardrock asked "Are they on a date or something guys?" Stegz said "I guess they are Hardrock." T-Bone said "We still should keep an eye on them." Spike said "Hey, aren't those the girls Stegz bandaged up?" They looked at the girls and they all said "They are the exact same girls!" Spike said "So those velocisaptors scored some girls then right Stegz?" He nodded and they watched the Raptors through the window. Meanwhile the Raptors had gotten their food and were talking with each other a little bit.

*Jessie's POV*

When the waiter brought our food. I looked at Haxx and said "Thanks for asking me to come Haxx." He said "It wasn't any trouble Jess." While we were eating we grabbed the same strand of spaghetti and pulled each other into a kiss we both blushed a little bit when that happened. He smirked a little at me and I just smiled back at him. When we got through eating he showed me something. He gave me a cute, little jeweled velociraptor-shaped jewelry container. I smiled and gave him a kiss and told him "I love it Haxx, how can ever I thank you." He smirked and said "You could thank me with a kiss." I smirked back at him and said "Alright then." I leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss and he just smiled. I giggled a little bit and he blushed.

*End POV*

The dinosaurs were still watching and saw they were through with their food and heading out after the girls left a little money. They each got on to a hovercraft and split up in different directions. Chedra came in the cruiser, got out and walked up to T-Bone and asked "What are those three up to?" T-Bone said "That's what I want to know Chedra." Chedra replied "I'll go with Bullzeye to keep an eye on Spittor." T-Bone said "I'll go with Spike and keep Bad Rap under surveillance." Stegz said "I'll go along with Hardrock to keep and eye on Haxx." They split up and followed each Raptor pair wherever they were going. Bullzeye and Chedra followed Spittor and Anita to central park in New York City. They saw they were landing near a pond. Bullzeye landed in a tree with Chedra on his back. Meanwhile Spittor and Anita were just getting off the hovercraft.

*Anita's POV*

I was glad to be with Spittor. I love him with all my heart and when he helped me get down. He held my hand and we walked to a pond that was near there. I saw the pond was lit by moonlight and it looked really romantic. I excitedly asked Spittor "Was this your idea Spittor?" He blushed a little and said "I thought I would bring you here to spend the rest of our date Anita." I replied "This is very romantic of you Spittor." I gave him the sweetest kiss I could give him. I felt his tail wrap around me and I giggled a little bit. I started shivering because it was cold out. Spittor went back to the hovercraft and he brought me back a blanket and wrapped it around me. I took off his weapon and he didn't seem to mind it. I looked him and smiled then he smiled back at me and held me. He pulled me closer to him and put an arm around my shoulder then we looked at the night sky together.

*End POV*

Chedra and Bullzeye were both surprised at what they saw. Chedra said "Who knew a velociraptor could be sweet?" Bullzeye said "Also it was Spittor at that." Bullzeye called in to the other said said "I just saw Spittor and one of the girls were just watching the sky together and he was holding the girl close to him and she was right up against him enjoying." The others were surprised at that. Meanwhile in Scotland Stegz and Hardrock had found Haxx with another one of the girls near Loch Ness.

*Jessie's POV*

I was flying with Haxx and he asked me "Have you ever seen Loch Ness Jessie?" I shook my head no and I smiled and said "But I've always wanted to see it Haxx." He told me to close my eyes and I obeyed and shut my eyes. When we landed he helped me off he held me and said "You can open your eyes now Jess." I did and I saw we were at Loch Ness in Scotland. I kissed him deeply and said "Thank you Haxx this is beautiful." He smirked and said "I thought you would like it Jess." He wrapped his metal tail around my waist and kissed me. I looked at a rock and saw two of the Extreme Dinosaurs and they were Hardrock and Stegz. I whispered to Haxx "Look at the rock Haxx." he did and saw the same thing as me. I smirked and whispered to him "Let's show them how much we really love each other Haxx." He smirked back at me and whispered "I am at your command Jess." I said "Great Haxx now let me pounce on you" He slightly nodded I backed up and jumped then he was on his back and I was on top of him and he really didn't care. He wrapped his tail around my legs and I kissed him deeper. Then we went into a full out make-out session. I enjoyed every minute of it. When we finally got up I looked at him with the cutest puppy eyes ever and he picked me up bridal-style and held me close to his chest. We sat back down and looked out over the Loch, I leaned on his shoulder. He saw that and put his arms around me. I snuggled up closer to him and he didn't mind at all.

*End POV*

Stegz and Hardrock couldn't believe what they just saw. Hardrock called in with the others and said "Stegz and I saw Haxx in a deep make-out session with another of the girls and he was enjoying it." Stegz said "The girl pounced on him and started kissing him. Earlier I saw she noticed us and told Haxx who saw us as well. Then that's when the make-out session began and they both liked it no questions ." Everyone on the other lines said "Whoa." Meanwhile T-Bone and Spike were tracking Bad Rap. They found and caught with Bad Rap and the last of the three girls.

*Roxanne's POV*

I was riding right behind Bad Rap on his hovercraft and I asked "Where are we going my Dark Prince?" He had a flirty tone in his voice and replied "I'm going to take you somewhere special for the rest of our date." We were flying for a few minutes and I saw we were heading to Paris. I smiled and asked "Why are you taking me to Paris Bad Rap?" He said "It is called the city of love right Rox." I growled seductively and he just blushed deep red. We landed near the Eiffel tower and we decided to go up to the top since there aren't any humans around. I went over to the edge and looked out over Paris and said to Bad Rap "If we take over the world can we rule Paris?" He said "Anything for my beautiful queen." I looked over at him and smiled and kissed him on the neck. He brought a radio out and turned it on. I heard "Fearless" by Taylor swift playing. Bad Rap asked "Do you want to dance with me Rox?" I nodded and kissed him sweetly:

"_There's something about the way"_

"_The streets looked when it's just rained"_

I saw it started raining a little bit and I looked at Bad Rap and saw his scales glittered a bit in the rain. I smiled as we were dancing with each other and he smiled back.

"_There's a glow off the pavement"_

"_You walk me to the car"_

"_And you know I want to ask you to dance right there in the parking lot yeah"_

I leaned my head right beside his and put my arms around his neck. I felt his tail wrap around my waist and we just looked at each other. I kissed him sweet as I could and he liked it.

"_We're driving down the road"_

"_I wonder if you know"_

"_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now"_

"_But your just so cool run you hands through you hair" "Absentmindedly making me want you"_

Bad Rap lifted me up into the air and back down again. I leaned in and rested my head on his neck and he just held me.

_[chorus]_

"_And I don't know how it gets better than this"_

"_You take my hand and drag me head first fearless"_

"_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress fearless"_

I felt fearless at the moment. I looked at Bad Rap with nothing but love in my eyes and he did the same to me. I saw a spark in his eyes and I liked it. I wrapped my tail around him and ran my hand down his neck.

"_So baby drive slow till we run out of road"_

"_In this one horse town I want to stay right here"_

"_In this passenger seat you put you eyes on me in this moment now capture it, remember it"_

_[chorus]_

"_Well you stood there with me in the doorway"_

"_My hands shake I'm not usually this way"_

"_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave"_

"_It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something"_

"_It's fearless_

Bad Rap leaned in and I looked at him and he gave me the most memorable kiss he could. I was loving every minute of it. I kissed him back and we knew we would always love each other no matter what.

_[chorus x2]_

"_oh,oh"_

After the song was over we sat down next to each other and watched the stars. I saw a shooting star and Bad Rap said "Make a wish Rox." I looked at him and told him "My wish has already come true Bad Rap." He smiled and I smiled back at him. I moved closer to him and shut my eyes and rested my head on his chest."

*End POV*

T-Bone and Spike couldn't believe what they saw. Spike whispered to T-Bone "Is that girl like his girlfriend or something?" T-Bone said "I guess she is. They called the others on the communicators and said "We just saw Bad Rap go soft on a female." The other said "That's exactly what happened with Haxx and Spittor." They all went back to the dinosaur museum and got to sleep. Meanwhile the Raptors were heading back to their volcano. The girls fell asleep on the way back. Bad Rap, Haxx, and Spittor looked at their girlfriends and decided the girls would stay with them tonight. When they landed. Bad Rap brought Roxanne to his room and laid her down and fell asleep right next to her. Haxx took Jessie to her hang-out and laid her on the bed and sat up next to her looking at her while she slept. Spittor took Anita back to her room and set her on the bed. She woke up a little and said to Spittor "Thanks for the great time Spittor." He smiled and said "It was nothing Anita, I just wanted you to have fun." Anita nodded and went back to sleep. Spittor curled up right next to her. The girls had a great time that night and were glad to be with the Raptors. They all loved each other and didn't want any others. Meanwhile Bad Rap and the others thought they were the luckiest raptors on the planet. They never thought they would fall for humans, but here they were with the loves of their lives.


End file.
